Wedding between Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa Uncut
by Sjeherazade
Summary: ... I just needed to laugh and this just happened... I hope you will enjoy it. Rated T for the language - just in case


Wedding between Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa. Uncut...

Starring

Rita Repulsa

Lord Zed

Goldar

Scorpina (Bridesmaid)

Squatt (Ring keeper)

Baboo

Finster (Head chef)

Kimberly Hart (Bridesmaid)

Trini Kwan (Second rice thrower)

Tommy Oliver (Cantor)

Jason Lee Scott (Moral support)

Billy Cranston (First rice thrower)

Zack Taylor

Rocky DeSantos

Adam Park

Aisha Campbell (Singer)

Kat Hillard (Bridesmaid)

Alpha 5 (Priest)

Zordon

Bulk

Skull

By the way, if you would find any character that is NOT far out of character, please tell me so I can change it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

12:34 in the church

…

Rita: What is taking so long?

Zedd: I don't know sweetheart, this was supposed to begin four minutes ago.

Rita: OOOOOH I get such a headache from waiting, can you see what it is.

Zedd: Of course my sugarloaf.

…

In the organ room

…

Tommy: I don't get this, it have to be here somewhere.

Zedd: Hey, we would like to get this finished some day, and my sugar chicken starts to be impatient.

Jason: Your sugar-what! (Blush)

Zedd: And don't laugh at me.

(Zedd slams the door and leaves)

Tommy: The notes HAVE to be her somewhere.

Jason: Well, they don't, you just have to improvise. (Jason walks over to a bookcase and begins to look at some note books.) Maybe this one…

Tommy: (Walks over to Jason to see what he have found) Yesterday?

…

(The first tones on"Yesterday" are heard in the entire church)

Aisha: What… eh all right then! (Aisha starts to sing) "Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away…"

…

Rita: BEATLES! I HATE THE BEATLES!!

Zedd: I'll see what I can do my little pigeon!

…

(Zedd runs up to Tommy and Jason again.)

Zedd: WHAT IN HELL IS THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY STRAWBERRY-SOCK A HEADACHE??

(Jason is lying on the floor twisting in laughter when he hears what Lord Zedd calls Rita)

Tommy: Eh yes… ok…

(Zedd slams the door again making the notes fly through the air.)

Tommy: JASON YOU IDIOT, GET UP FROM THERE, I'LL GIVE YOU FOR BEATLES!!

Jason: Can I help that he doesn't like the Beatles… But maybe there is something else in this heap.

(Jason and Tommy dives down on the floor and tries in despair to find something that Zedd and Rita can accept.)

…

Outside

…

Billy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SO CALLED MACHINE?!

Trini: How am I supposed to know, it's YOUR invention!

Billy: I know…

Trini: Just be calm, we still have some time to go. Try to unscrew the screws a little; I'll go get the rice.

Billy: …If you say so…

…

In the organ room.

…

Jason: Tommy, maybe this one

(Tommy walks over to Jason to see what he has this time)

Tommy: BULGARIA'S NATIONAL ANTHEM??

Jason: Do you have any better idea?

(Tommy makes fists and moans)

Tommy: GIVE IT TO ME THEN!

…

(Aisha hears the new song)

Aisha: Ooooh please Tommy don't make me do this… "Gorda Stara planeena

do neyee Doonava seeneye"

…

Rita: BULGARIA'S NATIONAL ANTHEM?? I HATE BULGARIA'S NATIONAL ANTHEM??

Zedd: I'll see what I can do my little lilyrose!

(Zedd runs up)

Billy: What's wrong with Bulgarians anyway?

Adam: Yeah, you aren't some kind of racist, are you?

(Billy and Adam began laughing)

Rita: AAAAA I GET SUCH A HEADACHE!!

Billy: Oops, I think it's time for me to go back to my invention.

(Billy runs away to safety and Rita turns to Kat, Kimberly and Scorpina)

Rita: What invention?

Kimberly: Don't look at me… I don't know…

…

(Zedd rushed in to Tommy and Jason again)

Zedd: CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!

Jason: Of course we can, for example we have defeated everyone of your…

Zedd: I WILL PRETEND THAT I DIDN'T HEAR THAT, NOW FIX SOME REAL MUSIC, PLEASE!!

(Zedd slams the door and Tommy glare at Jason)

Tommy: You're enjoying this, do you?

Jason: Can't you play something by heart?

Tommy: … Jason, if I survives this I'll strangle you… what do you have there.

(Jason hands over a paper to Tommy hesitating – Tommy takes it and looks at it)

Tommy: …It doesn't matter… there is no chance I will survive this…

…

(Aisha is standing on her place on the stage dreading for what she will be forced to sing next – then she hears the tones through the entire church)

Aisha: A DRINKING SONG? ON A WEDDING? I refuse!! DO YOU HEAR ME TOMMY? I REFUSE!

Alfa: Do it for the bridal couple.

Aisha: But they will kill Tommy and Jason for this Alfa!

…

Rita: WHAT IS THIS

…

(Jason hear Rita roar downstairs)

Jason: TOMMY THEY DIDN'T BUY IT!

(Tommy stops playing)

Tommy: LET'S BLOCKADE THE DOOR!

Jason: What?!

Tommy: NOW!!

(Jason and Tommy run towards the door and place a broom into the handle just in time – Lord Zedd runs in to the door trying to break in)

Jason: We are sooo going to regret this…

Tommy: Just find anything worth playing on this stupid instrument…

…

Outside the church

…

Trini: Does that thing work now?

Billy: I hope so. Pour the rice in here please…

…

(Tommy has finally found a way to please Lord Zedd, he plays the song on his dragon flute and under Aisha's song, Zedd, Rita and their maids walk over to the altar)

(Scorpina wipes her eyes)

Scorpina: Sorry I'm always crying on weddings.

(Kimberly places her arm around Scorpina to comfort her)

…

Alfa: … finally… WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO TAKE FAREWELL OFF… wait… This isn't the right note…

Zedd: ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, OR WHAT!!

Alfa: What… no… of course not… here is the right note… TAKE OUT THE TRASH, WASH UP… eh wait… ROCKY…

Rocky: What have I done now, it was Trini who would take care of your notes.

Kat: But Trini is outside and prepares the rice throwing…

Rita: AAAAAAAAAA WHY DID I EVER THINK I COULD TRUST YOU… I GET HEADACHE!!

(Goldar and Zack has fallen asleep on each other's shoulders)

Rocky: Oh damn it Alpha improvise…

Alfa: ai ai ai… Is there anyone that have anything against that this two marries?

(Goldar wakes up)

Goldar: Well now that you mention it…

Alfa: You're married… eh… now you may kiss the bride… who has the rings?

Squatt: Oh Sorry, I… I swallowed them.

Rita: WHAT?!

(Zedd lifts Squatt up in one of his legs and shakes him until he throws up the rings)

Alfa: … eh okay… can you kiss the bride now before I rust into pieces…

Squatt: YEAH…

(Squatt tries to kiss Rita)

Rita: NOOOOOOOOOOOO GET OFF ME YOU VOMITING PARASITE

(Zedd kicks Squatt so he flies through the room and lands on Zack, who have fallen asleep again)

Alpha: CAN YOU KISS THE BRIDE NOW YOU OVERGROWN… no not that glare… AAAAAAA

(Alpha runs out through the back door, Zedd and Rita gives each other a kiss and Tommy starts to play "Poop goes the Weasel"

Rita: AAAAAAAAAAAAA I GET SUCH A HEADACHE!!

…

Then

…

Jason: ADAM!

Adam: Yes…

Tommy: You have to hide us…

Jason: Too late, here they comes…

…

Billy: BUT WHAT'S WRONG NOW?!

Trini: BILLY THEY COMES!!

Billy: NO NOT NOW

(Billy begins to talk to the machine)

Billy: CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN NOW, ONLY RICE! PLEASE!!

Trini: BILLY RUN!!

(Billy and Trini takes cover behind a bush and then Rita and Zedd walks out through the church door at the same time as the machine explodes and both of them are covered with rice pudding)

Rita: AAAAAAAA YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BILLY AND TRINI…!!

…

(Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Squatt and Alfa have changed to waiter clothes)

Baboo: This would be so easy that even idiots like you can do it!

Squatt: What is an idiot?

Baboo: Don't ask me, it was Zedd who told me to say that…

(Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy and Alpha raises their eyebrows before they begins with their task)

…

Kat: Okay, here are the wedding gifts. This is for you Rita… A one year consumption of Paracetamol.

(Everyone in the room laughs until they lies on the floor)

Rita: ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?

Kat: Eh…

Zack: And here are your gift Lord Zedd. A one year consumption of… ZACK'S WAX.

(Jason and Billy laughs until they falls and Adam hurries to speak before Zedd gets time to yell at anyone.)

Adam: Yeah… and… and now… ZORDON WILL HOLD A SPEECH!

Zordon: Eh… yes I… I will. Eh… from the beginning of time eh… damn it… eh… cheers…

Adam: Okay and now after such a happy and imaginative speech… eh. Now I think it's time to dance.

(Adam takes Trini who happens to stand there and runs out on the dance floor with her)

…

Finster: Ah, finally my wedding-cake is finished.

Aisha: Well that was about time, now let's take it in…

(Finster, Scorpina, Aisha, Rocky and Billy helps each other to carry the enormous cake out)

…

(Rita and Zedd stops dancing as they caught sight of the twenty metres high pastry)

Rita: That was about time Finster, our guests are about to starve here…

(Bulk and Skull arrives)

Bulk: Who has a party without inviting us?!

Skull: Yeah!

(Bulk and Skull walks in to the room, and happens to step on a skateboard… oops where did that come from… and there they goes, screaming and yelling… and ends up in Finster's cake…)

…

…

The end


End file.
